


Christmas dinner

by Cecilsbird



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M/M Relationship, Multi, Nothing explicit, i guess, jingle bell jingle bell jingle all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilsbird/pseuds/Cecilsbird
Summary: While waiting for Lucy and Arthur for Christmas dinner, Mina thinks about her life with Jonathan and Vlad.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 4





	Christmas dinner

**Author's Note:**

> ❖ I have no rights over Dracula and I gain no money from this story.
> 
> ❖ This story exists solely and exclusively to satisfy my desire to read Dracula's Christmas fluffs. I blame Doctor Who for my recently discovered love with Christmas.
> 
> ❖ There is a Portuguese version of this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817468
> 
> ❖ I hope you like it! English is not my first language.

"It's so hard to live with a vampire," Mina thought.

Especially on holidays. She had already heard the complaint of four neighbors, just that year, that the children had come home frightened on Halloween night. Vlad was always too excited about the pranks and Jonathan, instead of helping her, just laughed. Now it was Christmas, and she couldn't even call her parents over for dinner, since they would ask why “Jonathan's friend who lives with them” always disappeared during prayers.

She needed to prepare the Christmas dinner, but Arthur was late, and he was the best cook of them all. He was late probably because of Lucy, she had been impossible since being turned into a vampire.

She picked up a book to read while waiting. Shee only noticed Jonathan when he kissed her on the cheek.

“Good morning, sweet” he was in a good mood. He loved Christmas so much.

Mina grimaced. “You need to change clothes, you're soaked. Were you making snowmen again?”

He pouted. “You know how rare it is to snow around here.”

"It's true," Vlad agreed, appearing out of nowhere. He hugged Jonathan from behind, resting his head on his neck. Damn vampires.

Another thing about living with a vampire: obsession with necks. Who would ever say that one of the oldest vampires in the world was a cuddler? She should tell Carmilla when the two saw each other again. Carmilla would make fun of him for months, she thought, playfully.

She was unable to say anything before Vlad bit Jonathan, the bastard had taken advantage of her distraction. She brought her finger to the bite marks on her neck by reflex.

“No blood in the kitchen!” She exclaimed. “If it gets dirty, you'll clean it.”

Vlad took his teeth out, a little blood dripping from his mouth, and smiled, resting his head on Jonathan's shoulders. Mina's husband was flushed and looked ashamed. Mina always got excited when Vlad drank her blood, but Jonathan, even after so long, always got ashamed. “You're right, dear. Jonathan and I are going to change clothes.”

The two left the kitchen. She thought Vlad would make her a little more miserable, but was not going to complain. She smiled and went back to reading the book.

"Wait," Mina thought.

“You two don't even think about it!” she shouted.


End file.
